


I Finally Allow Grian To Sleep

by Icypolargirl78



Series: My HermitCraft Oneshots [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Dang it BastardBin, Fluff, Grian is tired, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't mean almost kill him, M/M, When I said let Grian sleep, please let him rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypolargirl78/pseuds/Icypolargirl78
Summary: I write a fanfic where Grian gets some damn rest.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: My HermitCraft Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	I Finally Allow Grian To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/gifts).



> Sees that "The Weight of Lies" Updated: Happy noises  
> Actually reads the chapter: *sobs* Dammit Bastard please for the love of god, let the poor bird boy sleep without nearly dying. is that so difficult to ask for.

Sleep was a thing Grian rarely experienced. The absolute exhaustion that came from keeping the glamour from revealing his lies was like a sack of rocks pressing on both his body and his mind. Even though the war was over, he was still too nervous to sleep. The fear of a hermit coming across him while he slumbered was too great. 

To solve this issue, Grian decided to sleep in the nether. (btw since Grian is a demon I have decided that he can sleep in the nether. My fic. My rules.) He’d traveled a little over 3000 blocks and had set up a little shelter for himself. It wasn’t much, just a small hole carved into the side of a cliff. He hadn’t brought much either, a blanket and a pillow, along with some food. His reasoning had been that if he said he was going to grind in the nether for a few days he could rest his magic and his body. 

Of course nothing ever went according to plan for him, did it. The first day, well what Grian assumed to be day, time was difficult in the nether. Anyway the first day passed without much issue, Grian mostly rested without the glamour and spent a good amount of time preening his wings. He slept for the first time in at least a week, and woke up feeling extremely well rested. 

The second day is when it all went downhill. He’d decided to go out and fly. Without the glamour. He’d assumed no hermit would be out this far, and even if they were, from a distance it might have looked like his wings were covered in soot. Unfortunately the skeleton that was perched on top of the nether fortress nearby had other plans for the demon. A well placed arrow to a main joint sent Grian spiraling downward towards a lava lake. He was unable to stop himself from falling in and screamed his voice hoarse as he slowly burnt to death. (Fun fact: Lava is very dense so if you were in fact to fall into it, you would not sink fast like in water. Instead you would burst into flames as soon as your body touched the surface. This fact was not so fun.) 

He respawned back in his shelter. A ping from his communicator alerted him. He looked down at the small device attached to his wrist. 

_ Grian was burnt to a crisp while escaping a skeleton _

**_False: Ouch_ **

**_Mumbo: U okay_ **

**_Grian: Yeah I’m fine_ **

**_Ren: Do you want any help?_ **

**_Grian: No I’m good_ **

Grian sighed and pulled the blanket over his head. He really should’ve been more careful, considering that the full week of using his magic nonstop wouldn’t be cured by one night of sleeping well. In fact sleeping again might help get rid of the phantom pains that danced across his body. 

It was somewhat difficult to sleep in the nether, even as a demon. The air was stuffy and hot, and smelled of sulfur and death. But eventually Grian was able to fall asleep, his wings curled around him like a blanket. His sleep was plagued by nightmares, memories of torture and destruction burning through his mind. Grian woke up with a gasp, his body covered in a cold sweat. His wings curled around him even harder, and he let out a whimper, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 

“Grian?” The demon looked up in horror to meet a pair of dark brown eyes. 

  
  


_ One Day Earlier _

Mumbo was worried, well not about himself. He was concerned for a certain angel. The look of sheer guilt that marked Grian’s face when they’d captured Team Star’s final flag haunted him. The poor man was so sleep deprived and the number of phantoms showed that. Try as he might Mumbo couldn’t feel bad for the smaller man, he only felt pity. He knew the feeling of overworking yourself, but never had he once pulled so many all nighters to the point that Grian had. Thankfully for him Grian had promised that he’d sleep, but since the shorter had left for the nether Mumbo wasn’t convinced. 

His concern was only heightened the day after Grian left, when he’d been shot down by a skeleton. Mumbo had gone over to his base to check if he was okay, but Grian was already gone by time he’d gotten there. The blond had assured everyone in chat that he was fine, but the prickle of anxiety in suit wearing hermit’s gut made him even more concerned for Grian.

So Mumbo traveled to the nether, and finding Grian was a bit of an issue, since no one knew which part of the hellscape he’d gone to. It took a bit of time and a few life threatening encounters with ghasts for Mumbo to see a rough hole carved into a sheer cliff. It was clearly manmade, and for seemed like the thousandth time Mumbo cursed his lack of wings. Without the feathered appendages it would take a lot of time and effort to build all the way up to the cave. 

Mumbo sighed and began to build up to the hole in the wall. As he was approaching the cavern he began to hear soft whimpers echoing in the open air. He pulled himself over the ridge and saw Grian curled up against the wall. He was shaking, wings wrapped around him and feather shivering, although Mumbo guessed it wasn’t from the cold. As he approached the sleeping hermit, his heart nearly stopped. 

Resting atop Grian’s blond curls were a pair of black horns. The black keratin curled downward and went under his ears. Now that Mumbo was looking at the wings attached to what he thought was an angel, he noticed that they weren’t covered in ash and soot, like he’d originally thought, but instead the feathers were naturally pitch black. 

A whimper drew him out of his thoughts. He could see small tears dropping out of the corners of Grian’s eyes. “Grian wake.” He shook his friend. “Grian!” 

_ Grian POV Again.  _

Grian shot awake, his eyes frantically scanning the room, until his eyes landed on Mumbo. His pupils dilated as they flashed to his wings. He shrunk into the corner, his wings cocooning him, and essentially shutting him off from the rest of the world. 

**_Why him, of all hermits to find me like this, why did it have to be him._ ** Grian was painfully aware of the feathers that brushed against the skin of his hands. Feathers that were attached to wings that didn’t belong to him.  **_He hates me, he hates me, he hates me-_ ** The montra repeated itself of his head until-

“I don’t hate you.” Grian raised his head. Mumbo was looking at him, the moustached man had a look of concern and confusion. There was some pity, but there was no anger. “Why would you think that?”

Grian let out a choked sob, why wouldn’t Mumbo hate him. “M-Mumbo, you might be an idiot sometimes, b-but even you know that I’m not an angel.” Tears rolled down his face.

“Well, I’ve seen some hybrids with wings.” Grian cut him off.

“Mumbo I’m a demon with wings, surely you must know what that means.” He grabbed his horns and tugged at locks of his hair. 

Mumbo looked down at the ground, and Grian knew that he came to a conclusion. “Grian did you take my wings?” 

And Grian broke down. The small flow of tears turned into a rushing waterfall, and he let out high shattery whines. Mumbo yanked Grian into a hug, and the shorter melted into it, the taller rubbed Grian’s back right between the place where his wings connected to his back. “I-I I didn’t mean to, I never meant to. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Giran sobbed. “Please don’t hate me.” 

“Grian, Grian. I don’t hate you. I never have.” The demon looked up into Mumbo’s dark eyes, which was difficult since his vision was blurred by tears. “I don’t think I could ever bring myself to hate you.” 

“Why?” Grian asked.

“Because I love you.” Mumbo said simply, and Grian let out a shaky gasp. 

“How can you love something like me.” 

“Because, you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met in my entire life.” The sincerity in his voice made Grian’s heart melt into a puddle. “That’s why I was so concerned about your sleep schedule. Is-is that why you came out here, to sleep?” 

Grian nodded, “This was the only place I could think of, where no hermit would bother me. Guess I was wrong.” He let out a shaky laugh. 

“I’m glad I found you, I can’t imagine that the nether is the most comfortable place to sleep in. Why don’t we head back to my base, and sleep.” 

Grian looked at him, “but what about my wings and horns, I could use my glamour.” 

“Absolutely not.” Mumbo glared, “You exhausted too much magic during the war, if any hermits have an issue with you they can take it up with me.” 

With that the pair headed back towards the portal. Grian had said that he could probably fly them back, but that idea had been quickly shot down. When they entered the overworld, it was night. The trek back to Mumbo’s base was thankfully uneventful, and only a few mobs attacked them. 

At Mumbo’s sphere, Grian stood a bit awkwardly staring at the single bed. He let out a yelp as he was yanked downward onto Mumbo’s chest. His wings flared out like a feathery blanket sprawling over the pair. 

“I love you Grian.” Mumbo said

“I love you too,” and Grian fell asleep, finally able to sleep peacefully, in the arms of a person who loved him. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HI BASTARDBIN. I LOVE YOUR WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was one of the first Hermitcraft fics that I read, and it inspired me to write my own fanfiction. Keep up the good work!!!.


End file.
